


Letters to the Master

by LoveforBritain



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Gen, Letter, doctor who - Freeform, evil!master, the Master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveforBritain/pseuds/LoveforBritain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of trauma, mishaps and all that comes with it... All courtesy of the Master. (I love the character, don't get me wrong - I just wanted to explore his dark(er) side). All of these will be in letter-form and were written many, many moons ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

 I met you again in one of the worst, I am now able to actually acknowledge, days of my life. You were alone, stranded next to the Citadel with no one to watch your back, no shoulder to cry on. I was, at last, a fully functioning member of our Timelord society, a fresh, new and ambitious woman now. I was dressed smart, in an orange gown with Gallifreyan symbols in it. I saw you. You were sitting on one of those long red lawns were we used to play when we were kids, merely 90 year old children. We used to run through the nearest valley and watch the sunset as the Gallifreyan twin suns succumbed to their nocturnal sleep. We were practically neighbours, as I recall it: we both lived in the Mountain of Solace, where we would wake up to the sound of silver leaves rattling. You used to tell me you woke up to the sound of drums. I had never heard such sound, but you insisted it was calling for you and kept on asking whether I could listen to it. Sometimes I said I could, just so you wouldn't feel different from the rest of us. Oh, but you were so, so different. Even then, sitting right in front of me, you looked just like that disturbed child, your heartbeats matching the drumming in your head. You were wearing a black sweater and black pants. You were barefoot. You loved being barefoot, you once said to me - you said it made you feel grounded, like you were your own man, the master of your domain... And how appropriate. Master was the name you chose. I approached you quietly, trying not to disturb you, but you caught my scent. I don't think you recognised me immediately. You were too caught up in your own thoughts, all that tangled mix of hatred and evil all bubbling up in your head. For a moment, you tried to read my mind. I didn't let you. You looked at me. Your eyes were blood red. You had been crying. Your lily white complexion was by now tinted, like you were ashamed of something, like somebody had told you something you didn't want to hear. I know now you had had a meeting with the Lord President, which hadn't gone too well. Your hedonistic, egocentric behaviour was being punished. You stood there and listened to our Lord, and didn't even mutter a word. Somehow, you didn't find the strength to. You knew your behaviour was utterly and completely wrong. So you obeyed. You were not to return to Gallifrey from the day you were told to leave. You had two days, two short days to leave the planet... Your TARDIS had been discommissioned, and there was nothing you could do about it. You were lucky our Lord was, by then, merciful and kind... in a way. You could have been sent to the Death Zone. You could have been executed right after your trial. You know you deserved it. Suddenly, your head turned the other way. You looked so, so lonely and so helpless I wanted to help you. And so I did. And look where it got me.

 

This is the story of how you destroyed my universe. And I shall never forgive you for that.


	2. Help is on the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (If you are enjoying this series thus far, please let me know and I will write/post some more of it!)

Suddenly, your head turned the other way. You looked so, so lonely and so helpless I wanted to help you. And so I did. And look where it got me.

 

I realised you were crying. I saw a teardrop rolling all over your right cheek and asked you if you were alright. You didn't answer me - there I was, worrying about you, pitying you, and you didn't even have the decency to thank me. Still, I was worried and you were crying. Sobbing, even. I tried to hold your hand, like I used to when we were wee, and you shoved my arm and I was reaching for your hand. I asked you the same question and you replied with a cold "Does it look like I'm alright, woman?". I didn't say anything back. You startled me with your quick and sharp answer. I wanted to turn around and get the hell out of there, but I wasn't able to. I could feel your mind and if my senses were proving me right, you were aching inside. Your left heart was slightly weaker than your right heart, and I was beginning to get frightened. I got chills down my spine for no apparent reason... Or so I thought. I tried to run but I wasn't able to. Somehow, something was telling me you needed me more than you needed anybody else.

I asked you if you needed help. Much to my surprise, you said it was the only thing you needed then. I was expecting a 'that's the last thing I need now', but you gave me 'the only thing I need now'. You had put your defences down. You tried to penetrate my mind again but I put my shields up. I knew it wasn't wise letting a Timelord like you read my mind when virtually the only contact we had had before had been over 800 years. Later you told me it was worth the try - by then, though, I was trying to get rid of you... but to no avail, it seemed. I tried to get hold of your hand again. This time, surprisingly, you did let me hold it. You were still sobbing, and I felt for you. I felt you were so alone, so incredibly lost... with no one to count on, with no friends and without a home now you had been expelled from the Timelord society. You were an outcast now. People passed by and looked at us, incredulous that somebody was actually helping you. I didn't care, of course. I knew I was doing the right thing... at least, I thought I was. I was helping a lost soul, a lost cause, somebody who had been evil before but who I thought had changed. Everybody seemed to pretend you were not there: fellow Gallifreyans would leave the Citadel, pass us and don't even look at you... It was like you were invisible.

And, of course, by helping me, you made me invisible. I forgot how to care for myself and for the others I loved: you became my number one priority.


End file.
